Una boda después del partido
by Hikari Umino
Summary: La selección de baloncesto de japon va por el oro, ellis van por sus sueños. Finalmente la distancia que los separaba se terminará Hanamichi Sakuragui x kaede rukawa


La ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro.

Hacia años que no se veían.

Hanamichi Sakuragui no paraba de pensar en el próximo encuentro.

La vida lo había llevado a necesitar vivir cerca de las mejores clínicas europeas para que su madre pueda tratar los males que la acechaban y es por eso que el había haceptado entrar al equipo del Barça para poder también poder afrontar los gastos que tendría.

Hasta ahora llevaba casi diez años haciéndolo y solo cada dos años tenía la posibilidad de verse con el.

Claro que lo hacian varias veces pero esas fechas eran muy especiales para ellos.

Que mantenían un romance muy silencioso y lleno de esperas.

Los ansiados juegos Olímpicos prometían mucho.

Había un entusiasmo general que embargaba a todos.

Hacia ya dos Olimpiadas que llegaban al podio pero aún así no se quedaban con El oro.

Ese campeonato en perticular, tenía la peculiaridad de que habria podido reunir a los mejores de Japón.

Eiji sawakita era uno de ellos, Akira sendoh, también estaba en la lista junto a fujima.

Hanamichi Sakuragui estaba en el equipo y también él... Kaede rukawa.

Por supuesto que había jugadores que formaban parte de la banca y cambios cotidianos que eran más jóvenes que ellos, pero su generación había ganado la liga asiática hacia años y sin tener a kaede rukawa y a Akira sendoh entre sus filas ya que ellos eran jugadores de alto rendimiento en la NBA.

Claro que para las Olimpiadas solían ir pero sus representantes exigían que no los sobre exigan y los tan centrados entrenadores casi no los usaban.

Más o menos por ese tema habian tenido una disputa el día anterior, donde hana le recordaba que hacía años que no lo veía jugar dejándolo todo en la cancha por su país, apelando al patriotismo del morocho.

_ sabes bien nunca fui muy patriota que digamos...

_ si, lo sé. Pero en verdad deseo jugar con tigo como si fueras mi compañero de equipo y no alguien a quien debo cuidar como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana...

_ por que siempre sales con eso... Sabes hasta ahora me has pedido que sea patriota, pero jamás me has pedido que lo haga por ti!

_ bien, entonces hazlo por mí!

_ de acuerdo... Lo haré por ti, yo haría todo por ti.

Eso le había soñado demasiado importante para hana.

Kaede le decía que jugaría al cien por él!

Eso era extraño.

Tal vez la distancia lo estaba afectando.

Aunque a él también lo afectaba .

Hacia casi un año que había perdido a su madre.

Ella había estado sobreviviendo a lo suyo con alegría de poder ver a su hijo bien y hanamichi fue feliz dandole a ella la posibilidad de poder vivir de manera más estable su día a día.

La única que siempre supo de su amorio con kaede fue ella quien siempre les facilito los encuentros entre ellos desde que estaban en secundaria.

L ateldnro demostrado les ayudo para que varias universidades les echaran el ojo en sima, sobre todo las que buscaban el atento extranjero en la liga universitaria de estados unidos.

Fue así como tanto Akira como rukawa se marcharon a penas terminaron la preparatoria.

Hanamichi también había sido invitado a tener una beca en una universidad pero no consedio el hecho de separarse de su madre por lo que se quedó en Japón.

Y dos años después de triunfar en la liga asiatica ( ya que si habia aceptado una beca en la Universidad de Tokio) la liga Europea puso sus ojos en él, y fue el Barça quien le ofreció un gran contrato que incluía tratamiento para su madre en la mejor clínica del país ( claro que se habian tomado la molestia de investigarlo) y desde hacía diez años que estaba triunfando en ella llevando a su equipo al podio en cada Campeonato.

Pero Ahora que su madre falleció, esperaba cumplir su contrato y volveria a Japón.

A ella nunca le interesó volver ya que una vida entera de mala salud no ayudaba en su decisión y en donde había vivido sus últimos nueve años la había pasado excelente, junto a su hijo, incluso se habia llegado a casar, y hana estaba conviviendo con su padrastro hasta el dia de hoy.

Quien lo apoyaba en su decisión de querer volver a su hogar de origen.

Sólo había un problema en su vida actualmente.

La falta constante de amor.

Tenía una relación estable con kaede rukawa ( aunque solo ellos sabían de eso) y no se veían nunca.

Claro que las charlas por teléfonoi vía web eran más que aceptables para poder seguir adelante. El contacto físico era casi nulo.

Y aunque no los afectaba emocionalmente si lo hacía psicológicamente.

Por suerte se veían en cada competencia Mundial, ya sea Mundial de básquet y Olimpiadas.

Cuando eran llamados por su país ambos acudían, y luego se tomaban todo el tiempo que podían para desfogar su pasión.

Y ese dia la selección se estaba juntando para pulir algunas dudas.

Kaede rukawa estaba ansioso también.

Hanamichi Sakuragui era el amor de su vida y hacia doce años que se habian separado ya que la vida los llevo por distintos caminos.

Sus sueños se habían visto cumplidos a sus dieciocho años y a los veintitrés debutó como jugador de la NBA.

Claro que hanamichi ya a los veinte lo había hecho en la liga Europea.

Pero ese hecho no les afectaba en realidad.

Tanian un código único.

Sus contradicciones y ofensivas en el fondo eran todo lo contrario.

Ambos lo sabían, no estaban juntos desde segundo año de preparatoria por nada.

Y tanian una vida aparentando.

La maldita sociedad nunca los ayudo a salir del clóset.

Pero a sus treinta años estaba cansado de la gran distancia que tenían.

Por lo que este era el último viaje que haría para ver a su hanamichi.

Prácticamente en la última charla que tuvieron le declaró que el haría todo lo que hana le pidiera y no lo había declarado por nada.

Pese al amor y al tiempo que llevaban juntos, siempre fue de los que les costaba abrirse.

Y su decisión estaba más que firme.

Pero sabía que había no le dejaría abandonar la NBA así que esperaba que con eso supiera que si le pidiera que lo deje todo por el lo haría.

Sabía que las Olimpiadas serían duras y esperaba que puedan llevar al menos al podio a su país, aunque francamente no le importaba.

El adoraba jugar solo con los mejores, y el único con talento en el equipo para el era hanamichi.

Akira era bueno pero ya no ostentaba el talento de antaño así como el resto del equipo, los jóvenes eran buenos pero muy individualistas.

Con el único que sentia una fuerte conexión era con su hermoso pelirrojo.

Ambos hacían lo imposible, pero de nada servia cuando solo dos jugaban como equipo.

Claro que esa vez estaría sendoh quién casi nunca podía asistir a las Olimpiadas, y además fujima sería el siete y en eso el tipo no era de su agrado, preferia a sendoh en esa posición.

Pero quien era el para prejuzgar al entrenador, que a su parecer era un debilucho manejado por los mánager de los jugadores.

Pero aunque se lleve mal con él, dejaría todo en la cancha solo por que hanamichi se lo había pedido.

Por él daría la vida.

Había renunciado al cariño de sus padres quienes aprovecharon al Máximo el talento de su hijo y abrieron gran variedad de negocios a costa de su fortuna.

No les exigiría jamas la devolución de su dinero pero para el ya no tenia familia.

Cuando les confesó su amor por un hombre lo trataron de aformal y le prohibieron declararlo en público ( como si le importara hacerles caso a esa altura de su vida) los dejo de lado y siguió con su vida.

Aunque jamás se declaró en público, la mayoría de la prensa Americana lo trataba o declaraba asexual.

Jamás les dijo que estaban equivocados o que estaban en lo cierto.

Mas que nada por que hanamichi no quería darse a conocer.

En el equipo en el que estaba había visto como se arruinó la carrera de un par de jugadores de fútbol por eso y el necesitaba seguir con las bases de su contrato que ayudaban a su madre a seguir en tratamiento.

Por lo que kaede jamás le exigió nada.

Lamentablemente su suegra falleció para llegar a ver la locura que planeaban hacer.

Por que estaba seguro deharian una locura.

Casi una semana antes del comienzo de los juegos Olímpicos, ellos se vieron finalmente.

Casi todo el equipo era consciente de que hubo algo entre ellos en su época juvenil.

Pero ninguno estaba al tanto de que aún ese amor seguia vigente.

Los entrenamientos eran sumamente profesionales para esa pareja que se habain sorprendido al ver a mitsui entre la selección.

El era actualmente un jugador del equipo de baloncesto de Japón.

Pero normalmente no asistía a las grandes competencias, por que los puestos ocupados por estrellas que no recifian en Japón los obligaba a desechar a sus veteranos.

Pero al parecer ese año uno de los novatos había enfermado y fue mitsui su reemplazante.

En las pruebas demostraron que lo mejor sería que jugarán la generación del ochenta, pero al parecer no era algo que el entrenador buscará.

El comienzo fue francamente difícil.

El primer juego contra Corea del sur, casi lo pierden hasta que entró en acción el dúo dorado de Japón ( hanamichi/ rukawa) y fujima hizo lo suyo como siete pero su tamaño ni ayudaba a enfrentar a los titanes que se le ponían en frente.

El segundo partido no fue para nada parecido al primero.

El equipo fue mayormente de los veteranos y la victoria ante Nigeria la hicieron por una extrema diferencia.

El partido había sido tan estimulante que las ganas de estar juntos los volvía a carcomer.

Pero debían ser fuertes, si tenían sexo, sus piernas no les responderían después.

El tercer partido casi lo pierden ante España.

Pero en el último segundo un potente salm dunk de hanamichi Sakuragui fue la ovación del lugar quien no se esperaba la potencia del pelirrojo, les dio la victoria por un punto 97 a 98 dejándolos asegurados prácticamentepara los cuartos de final.

El cuarto partido, lo empataron contra Croacia.

Pero al menos no habían perdido.

Claro que el entrenador prefirió usar solo a los novatos así mostrarlos.

Pero habían sido los triples de mitsui los que lograron el empate del mismo.

Sólo tuvieron un día de descanso antes de jugar los cuartos de final.

Ya estaban entre los mejores ocho equipos del mundo y esos los alentaba a seguir, no podían perder.

El partido disputado contra Francia fue tan duro como lo esperaban, ese día rukawa casi se queda sin mánager quien no paraba de regañarlo por que debía preservarse sn lesiones para seguir en la NBA.

Pero tuvo que calmarse ante el caso inminente despido al que fue sometido.

El equipo brillo.

Pero a mitad de partido fujima cayó mal y tuvo que ser reemplazado, dejando el puesto de base a Akira sendoh.

Todos los espectadores lo conocían como un excelente alero, por lo que no entendían que hacía en ese puesto.

Pero Akira había sido el base de su equipo mucho en secundaria, preparatoria e incluso en la Universidad, hasta que fue alero.

Por lo que en realidad, con esos jugadores estaba más capacitado como base.

Y si lo demostró, encontrando huecis únicos y siempre confiando en si equipo.

El partido fue ganado por eñseis puntos con 106 puntos demostraron que Japón no quedaría fuera de semifinales.

En el partido de semifinales el rival más duro se los llevaron contra los argentinos, quienes habían sido oro hace un par de Olimpiadas, pero aún así jugaron lo mejor que pudieron, ambos equipos destacando en la defensa.

Rukawa estaba acostumbrado a jugar contra los jugadores que tenía en frente, y aunque ellos también lo conocían la dupla que hacía con hanamichi era aún mejor que la que tenía con sus compañeros en los Chicago bulls.

Por lo que sorprendieron en una contundente victoria 69 a 86.

La tan ansiada final se jugó dos días antes del cierre de los juegos Olímpicos, y lo jugaron contra los poderosos estadounidenses.

El primer set fue un total desastre.

Pero el segundo fue asumido por los mejores de Japón.

La base, Akira sendoh. El guardia central fue eiji sawakita, el alero Hisashi mitsui, el ala pívot kaede rukawa y claro que el pívot fue hanamichi Sakuragui.

Triunfaron en un interminable partido de final.

Ya que habían terminado empatados 97 a 97, tuvieron que jugar el tiempo de descuento.

Un sobre esfuerzo, mostrando lo emocionante que podían llegar a ser los partidos de final, así que la euforia general estaba presente.

Terminaron 148 a 139.

Con una excelente victoria para Japón.

Tal vez era impensado, que un equipo asiático le gane a los mejores del mundo, pero así había sido.

Escuchar su himno nacional y ver subir su bandera por en sima de las demás había sido demasiado emocionante.

Tenían sus medallas doradas, sus reconocimientos y su euforia.

Por la noche un gran festejo fue el que los inundó.

Estaban todos de fiesta, algunos con sus esposas algunos con sus amantes fe momento se entretenían con la comida, el baile y el alcohol.

Después de haber jugado los ocho partidos correspondientes estaban exhaustos y tenían sus ánimosmut arriba de poder dejar de estar concentrados y en festejo.

Kaede observó como en dos oportunidades sendoh se le insinuo a su pelirrojo, por que hanamichi era SU pelirrojo, y nadie podía siquiera rosar sus hebras Rojas.

Y Akira lo había hecho dos veces.

Pero antes de que mostrara su enojo, hanamichi lo sorprendió diciéndole al de la sonrisa eterna que su corazón tenía dueño.

Luego se marchó a su habitación.

Esos días los pasarían prácticamente separados, reuniéndose directamente en el acto de cierre del evento.

Por lo que la mayoría ya había hecho planes para esos dos días que tenían.

Pero nadie sabía lo que ambos planeaban hacer.

Hanamichi al ingresar a su habitación, todo lo que hizo fue tomar su maleta que ya tenía preparada.

Bajo directamente al hall del hotel y de ahí se dirigió a la calle.

Un auto lo estaba esperando.

En el su representante, estaba ansioso.

No estaba seguro de si su cliente hacia lo correcto.

Perosi sabía que luego de eso tendría dos destinos posibles, uno a Chicago bulls, o el otro directo a Japón.

Esperaba que su destino sea el primero.

Pero antes harían una escala en Argentina.

Ya habían ido hacia cuatro días con la escusa de que debían arreglar unos papeles de propiedad que tenía Hernán ( el marido de su difunta madre)

Pero lo que había hecho era algo muy distinto.

Tal vez esa noche no dormirían.

Pero tal vez, esas tres horas y media de vuelo podrían aprovechar para dormir... O no.

En el aeropuerto fueron directamente hacia la puerta de despegue de los jets privados.

Claro que tardaron una media hora entre pasar por los distintos controles pero finalmente ambos subieron a un avión.

Que apenas ellos subieron despegó.

Rukawa estaba en su interior junto a su propio representante y el mismísimo Hernán.

Todos ya habían echo lo suyo.

Hernán los había declarado como inquilinos en una de sus propiedades en Buenos Aires.

Tenía una casa en alquiler en la zona de Belgrano, en capital Federal y otra en la zona de adrogue, a unas casi dos horas de viaje en auto desde ahí hasta capital Federal.

Pero habían hecho su inscripción en la casa de Belgrano.

Aunque su estancia la harían en adrogue ya que esa casa, si estaba deshabitada por el momento.

Su plan, era contraer matrimonio en ese país.

Una ley que les permite hacer el trámite de matrimonio para turistas es la que harian cumplir.

Debían sacar el turno unos cinco días antes presentando un domicilio transitorio, y los papeles correspondientes.

Ya habían ido hace cuatro días y el turno lo tenían para el día siguiente a las nueve y media de la mañana.

Ese plan en realidad fue diseñado el año anterior por su madre quien les había informado de dicha ley.

Y gracias a las Olimpiadas en Brasil habían podido acceder a esa opción.

Además el hecho de que el marido de la madre de hanamichi tebia dos propiedades que les daría la clandestinidad en aquella empresa.

Por que no querían prensa.

Y debían ser cuidadosos

Llegaron a las seis de la mañana y con solo tres horas para arreglarse Alessandra, la única amiga de kaede rukawa, hacia estado desde el día anterior preparandobtodo para ellos.

Le había llevado un traje que kaede había comprado en la mejor tienda de nueva York, mientras que hana se puso un traje que había comprado en su único viaje a Milán hacia medio año.

Por suerte esa locura no era del todo improvisada.

No habían podido ni darse un beso sin ser interrumpidos.

Pero nada los detendria esa noche.

Ante el juez de paz, estaban muy nerviosos.

Sus testigos eran Hernán y Alessandra.

Ambos mánagers miraban a la pareja en el fondo felices de poder ver esa unión finalmente dada.

Ellos durante toda la carrera de ambos jugadores habían facilitado sus encuentros clandestinos.

Habían ayudado a sus clientes a sobrellevar su amor, y hacian lo imposible para que no salga a la luz su romance.

Sabían que a partir de ese momento nada sería igual.

Incluso existía la posibilidad de que ambos dejarán su deporte favorito, para finalmente, vivir juntos su amor.

Que había atravesado la barrera del tiempo y la distancia.

Hanamichi calzaba un traje al cuerpo que le sentaba de maravilla de color gris oscuro.

Su cabello tenía su hopo característico y le daba un aire muy sexy.

Kaede tenía el cabello dentro de todo ordenado y llevaba un traje azul oscuro, que le quedaba excelente.

Ambos estaban felices.

Y arriesgaban todo para concretar algo que habían estado esperando durante años.

Las palabras del juez de paz eran las que necesitaban escuchar.

"Si quiero" fue lo que dijeron y a pesar de que no ameritaba la ocasión. Kaede sentía la necesidad de llorar... Pero de alegría.

Pueden besarse, fue lo más hermoso que escucharon.

Un beso discreto fue el que se dieron oareo sabían que era el primero de muchos que tendrían en ese matrimonio.

Sus testigos firmaron luego de ellos y los seis salian hacia el micro centro de la ciudad.

Pasaron por la peatonal y se adentraron a un restaurante donde comprobaron que el asado en efecto valía la pena ser probado, y pasearon todo el día por el centro de buenos aires.

Como havian salido desde temprano desde adolrogue tomaron un remis (*) y este los llevo de un lado a otro sintiendose feliz de haber sido el elegido para transportarlos ya que le dieron una buena propina por haberlos esperado en todos los lugares que pasearon.

Luego se dirigieron al aeropuerto( ya que debían asistir al día siguiente a la ceremonia de cierre) y en el jet privado que usaron para ir a Argentina, volvieron a Brasil.

No estaban ni en la misma habitación ni en el mismo hotel que la delegación japonesa de baloncesto.

Estaban en otro lugar, nadie los interrumpiría

Después de mucho tiempo esperando tendrían su luna de miel...

Hanamichi entró detrás de rukawa y trabo la puerta.

Kaede no era muy romántico por lo que; lo que menos hizo fue observar si en el cuartohabia chocolate o flores o algún detalle.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse se giró y se abalanzó hacia la boca más deliciosa del mundo.

Hanamichi lo recibió gustoso

Apartándolo apenas

_ hey kitzune, cálmate un poco...

_ que ( le dijo molesto)

Hana lo agarro del cabello con apenas un poco de fuerza sabiendo que solo de esa manera tendría un pocode la atención de su zorrito.

_ hemos esperado bastante... Quisiera que lo tomemos con calma.

Kaede se sentía perdido.

Asintió, cualquier propuesta que viniera de él sería bien aceptada por él así que trato de serenarse y se dejó llevar por hanamichi.

Normalmente era el pelirrojo lleno de pasión quien debía ser frenado.

Pero las ansias de rukawa eran demasiadas.

Haber estado quince días cerca de él sin poder hacer nada había sido una locura.

Pero hana tenía un motivo por el que no quería desgastar sus piernas en esos días.

Sabía que se casarían ( así lo habían planeado) pero como no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría la sociedad, quería primero mostrar lo bueno que eran jugando al básquet sin importar que fueran homosexuales.

En eso kaede tuvo que darle la razón y lo apoyo

Pero diablos que estaba caliente.

La espera lo estaba consumiendo y saber que tendrían su tan esperada noche no ayudaba.

Por lo que se sereno.

Su respiración también se calmó y se dejó llevar al ritmo suave y pausado que le marcaba el beso de hanamichi.

Este lo besaba sin prisa.

Tocando su cuerpo con calma.

Casi como si fuera una deidad que debía ser tratada con delicadeza.

Kaede se dejó llevar por eso y de apoco el comenzó a imitar a su amor en sus acciones.

En algún momento hana, lo acostó sobre la cama y ahora estaba sobre el.

Rukawa deslizaba sus manos por su espalda y las uñas hacían el efecto de arañazos suaves que hanamichi soportaba.

Por que a pesar de querer ir despacio estaba tan excitado como rukawa.

Kaede lo supo cuando sintió el Rose de su miembro con el suyo.

Hanamichi se levantó a penas para quitarse el saco.

Kaede se recostó sobre sus codos y observaba con lujuria como el pelirrojo se desvestía frente a él.

La camisa de la quito luego de desajustar su corbata.

Hanamichi, en efecto, sabía que rukawa disfrutaba ver su cuerpo.

Por lo que no se apresuraba mucho en desvestirse.

Luego se quitó el pantalón dandole la espalda.

Sabía perfectamente que kaede podía estar viendo esa enorme espalda llena de músculos bien marcados por horas.

Además de que estaba enterado de que a sus ojos su trasero se veía de maravilla.

Y claro que kaede disfrutaba verlo.

Si gracias a esa espalda fue que se enamoró perdida mente del cuerpo de hanamichi.

Aunque primero se había fijado en sus hermosos ojos avellana.

En boxer se quedó frente a él y le beso el cuello.

Mientras las expertas manos le desabrochaba la camisa y le desajustada la corbata.

Kaede disfrutaba demasiado la lengua de Hanamichi.

Si ya había comenzado a besarle el cuerpo era por que le haría perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Sólo podía disfrutar y entregarse al placer.

Uno de sus pezones era atendido mientras que de una sola vez hanamichi le quitaba la camisa y el saco.

Ahora era el el que se sentía deseado por la mirada de su amor, y es que hanamichi se apartó apenas un poco sólo para verlo.

Si mirada lo excitó más de lo que estaba.

Hana se inclinó nuevamente para lamer con gula todo el vientre de rukawa.

Estaba entretenido con esa tarea, mientras que kaede solo sabía gemir.

Hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba ser tocado por hana y la espera bien había valido la pena.

La lengua se deslizaba por el ombligo y luego sus dientes se clavaban a penas en los costados de su amor.

Lo hacía gemir cada vez que cambiaba el sitio.

No le daba oportunidad de acostumbrarse a nada.

Las ansiosas manos del pelirrojo le desabrocharon el cinturón y le quito el pantalón junto a la ropa interior de inmediato.

El mismo tipo de beso que le había dado al vientre ahora lo recibía su costado.

Sabía muy bien que el deseo era mucho por lo que la lengua experta complació a su amado.

La punta del humedecido miembro fue probada.

Kaede volvió a gemir, sentía que si seguia asítarde o temprano se quedaría sin voz, pero no le importaba.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado de la felación que le hacía hanamichi.

Su miembro era lamido, succionado y chupado, no le daba tregua.

En algún momento hana había comenzado a ingresar un dedo en su interior.

Y le estaba dando vergüenza admitir que no supo en que momento.

Pero ahora que había comenzado a hacer movimientos circulares lo sintió.

Hana levantó la mirada y kaede no pudo evitar acabar en su boca.

_ lo lo siento...

Dijo jadeante.

Hanamichi se hacerco a su boca y lo beso haciendo que pruebe su propia esencia.

_ no lo sientas. Adoro saber que te provocó al extremo de que no puedas resistirte... Además es el primero de muchos.

Su voz había sonado tan sensual en su oido que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Hanamichi volvió a su tarea de prepararlo, y ahora que estaba menos yendo lo disfrutaba aún más.

Con paciencia y calma de ocupó de él y procuro darle su tiempo.

Claro que cuandoya tres dedos en su interior hacían movimientos circulares tocando siempre su próstata lograron que rukawa no pudiera aguantar más.

_ hanamichi... Por favor...

_ ya... No te impacientes... Que planeo entrar

La verdad era que las ganas de entrar en el eran tan grandes que, la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no embestirlo de una era demasiada.

Una buena cantidad de lubricante fue la que utilizo para poder introducir su miembro sin lastimar a su amor.

Que pese a estar sumamente relajado ni pudo evitar sentir un dolor inicial que fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una sensación de placer.

_ Dios kaede... Estas tan estrecho...

Dijo en un alarido.

_ no tienes idea las veces que soñé con volver a tenerte.

Te deseo... No lo soporto más...

Kaede se delitaba cuando escuchaba lo expresivo que podía ser hana.

Normalmente era así, y así le gustaba.

La acción de hanamichi siempre iba acompañada de ese tipo de vocabulario.

Logrando que rukawa se perdiera en su voz y su cuerpo se llenara de él

La penetración era pausada y bastante tranquila.

Hana quería que este completamente relajado antes de acelerar el ritmo.

" Mmm tu culo es delicioso mi amor"

No podía evitar decirle lo que pensaba

Además sabía que eso relajaba demasiado a su kitzune.

Lo había aprendido desde que comenzaron hacia tanto tiempo.

La primera vez lo distrajo del dolor de esa manera. Hablándole.

Pero ahora le salía por una necesidad.

Se expresaba así.

Además los gemidos de placer de kaede lo incentivaba a seguir.

_ hana... Quiero más...

_ si, enseguida...

Hana levantó las piernas de kaede en sus hombros, para poder hacer la penetración mas profunda.

Kaede de repente sintió todo el falo de hana en su interior y las estocadas no se hicieron esperar.

Eran rápidas y muy profundas.

La velocidad que estaba llevando hacia que en su interior no halla espacio sin ser tocado por el pelirrojo.

E inevitablemente kaede sentía la fricción chocar en ese punto exacto.

El sudor era parte del movimiento.

Kaede se hagarraba fuertemente de los costados de su amor para que esté no se le separé.

Hana de había levantado a penas para sostener sus piernas habiéndolas más.

La vista que le ofrecía era única.

Su cuerpo desnudo para el y el erecto miembro que chorreaba pre semen se mostraban a sus ojos

Hana soltó una pierna y sin parar de embestir, comenzó a masturbarlo.

Kaede sentía el próximo orgasmo y necesito muy poco de ese contacto para vaciarse ebtre sus vientres

_ si.. acaba, me gusta... Se siente como te cierras para mi.

Le decía mientras soltaba su oene y volvía a sostener su pierna golpeando más fuerte su interior.

El apretón que le había dado había sido tan delicioso que no pudo evitar llenar sus entrañas de su simiente.

Con la agitación en su pecho hana se retiró de su interior muy despacio.

"Aaahhh" adoraba la queja que le daba kaede cuando salía de él.

Se recostó junto a su amor y kaede se colocó sobre su pecho.

Ambos se estaban recuperándo.

Kaede acariciaba el pecho de hana mientras que le besaba el cuello.

_ odie ver cómo el idiota de sendoh te acariciaba el cabello...

Le dijo tranquilo.

Hana sonrió, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de eso.

Y pensó que cuando le acarició el cabello por segunda vez iría a golpearlo, después de todo los celos de su amor jamas cambiarían.

_ si... A mi también me molesto que se tomará ese atrevimiento. Por eso le dejé un claro que ya estoy con alguien que amó.

_ ya no quiero ocultarme... Ni estar separado de ti.

Hana lo miro, esos ojos azules le mostraban tristeza y odiaba verlo así.

Acarició su mejilla y la besó.

_ yo tampoco quiero seguir apartado de ti.

_ volveremos a Japón?

Le pregunto incomodo, el miedo a la adversidad era algo que no podían evitar tenerle miedo.

_ no lo sé... Tu que dices

_ odio que mepreguntes algo antes de darme una respuesta... Y lo sabes.

Hana río ante eso y le agarro la cabeza para depositar un fuerte beso en la mejilla de un medio enojado zorro.

_ mi hogar no es Japón. Mi hogar está con tigo, donde quiera que tu estés es mi hogar, por que me iría a Japón si ti estás en América?

_ osea que aceptaras jugar en un equipo de allí?

_ mi amor, to ya acepte entrar a los bulls ayer.

Kaede lo miro serio

_ en que momento?

_ mi representante sabía que soy capaz de dejar todo por ti y se unió al tuyo y me consiguieron un contrato.

Parece que a tus jefes les interesa tener al dúo dorado de shohoku!

_ pero ese nombre lo teníamos en preparatoria, ahora somos el dúo de Japón

Le dijo sonriente de saber que su esposo le tenía preparada esa sorpresa.

Hans noto el cambio en la mirada de kaede.

Sus ojos azules destellaban brillo y adoraba verlo así.

_ bueno, nos formmamos en shohoku, así que siempre seremos el dúo dorado de shohoku y punto!

Le dijo y le dio un beso.

Luego se levantó y lo cargo hacia el baño.

_ a donde me llevas.

_ mmm planeo bsñarte, para luego volverte a ensuciar...

Le dijo pícaro y kaede se abrazo a él.

Sabía que esa noche no le daría tregua y que no habría lugar en esa habitación que no fuera usado por ellos.

El día siguiente fue el gran acto de cierre de los juegos olímpicos.

Hubo desfiles y el anuncio de donde sería la próxima sede.

También se rumoreaba sobre el futuro de varios de los deportistas destacados del evento y entre una de las tantas noticias, la de que los Chicago bulls habían contratado a hanamichi Sakuragui era una de ellas.

Por supuesto que también sabían que ellos eran pareja pero les pidieron discreción

Claro que con tal de jugar juntos ellos no objetaron nada.

Y a nadie se lo dirían.

Pero ese día se habían olvidado de un detalle muy importante.

Sus anillos de boda.

Cualquiera los hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero Akira sendoh no recordaba que los tuvieran la fiesta anterior

Por lo que cuando se estaban despidiendo se les hacerco.

_ les debo un regalo... ( Les dijo sonriente) aunque les daré una sugerencia.. si no quieren que se sepa lo suyo no usen sus anillos en público.

Ambos lo miraron sonrientes y aceptaron la sugerencia..

Claro qué Akira no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la furiosa mirada que le daba el ojo azul.

_ lo siento... No lo sabía...

Le dijo y por las dudas se apartó de él.

Hana se le hacerco y le susurró

_ adoro cuando te pones en plan de marcar territorio.

_ en serio!

Le dijo sorprendido, y tratando de que no se note la intimidad con la que se trataban ( claro que en medio de un gran desfile a penas y les prestaban atención, aunque las camaradas los filmaban todo el tiempo por lo que, debían ser precavidos.

_ prepárate por que esta noche serás mío... Y lo que hicimos anoche será un poroto comparado con lo que te haré.

Kaede se sonrojó, y por su mente paso la pregunta de si rendiría en su equipo a partir de ahora!

Claro que no lo sabría hasta que lleguen el momento.

Por ahora se dedicaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amor.

Que ahora gracias a las Olimpiadas en de país, pudieron cruzar al otro donde oficializaron su matrimonio.

Y aunque en apariencia era solo un papel, para el significaba mucho, por que a pesar de que no se notaba.

Kaede amaba ese toque de romanticismo que hanamichi le daba.

Gracias a los juegos olímpicos, también se habían destacado y eso ayudó que su futuro no sea tan borroso como pensó que sería.

Ambos estarían juntos siempre y eso vslis más que el oro del mundo.


End file.
